1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to merchandising tags. More particularly, the invention relates to a security tag including an alarm. Specifically, the invention relates to a merchandising tag having a lockable compartment which is adapted to receive a price tag therein and which includes a locking mechanism that simultaneously locks the compartment, secures the tag to a product and alarms the tag.
2. Background Information
Theft is a multibillion dollar problem for the retailing industry. As a result, the industry has instituted various measures and used a variety of security devices to deter would-be thieves and to aid in preventing thieves from removing products from stores. These security devices have covered a wide range of products and retailing display systems.
One of the latest challenges faced by the retailing industry is the switching of price tags between cheaper merchandise and expensive merchandise of the same type and the subsequent legitimate purchasing of the now lower-priced expensive merchandise. It is virtually impossible for a cashier in a large retail store to know what price belongs to which merchandise. It is therefore relatively easy for a thief to take the tag off a cheaper leather jacket, for example, and reattach the same to an expensive leather jacket and then pay for the repriced jacket and leave the store undetected. This method of stealing greatly reduces the thief's risk of being caught and they can always feign ignorance of how the price tag became switched if, for some reason, the incorrect price for the expensive merchandise is detected. Once this stolen product has passed through the detectors at the store exit, it is beyond recovery without the aid of legal authorities.
There is therefore a need in the art for a merchandising tag which will prevent price tag switching between products, which will alert store employees to the fact that the tag has been switched, will activate the door alarms positioned at the store exit and, furthermore, will continue to alert store employees and others of the theft even after the product has be removed from the store.